Surface drain conduits are located below the surface of a floor, or a driveway, parking lot or the like. The surface drain conduit is customarily an elongate channel shape member which, when installed, is encompassed at the sides and bottom thereof with concrete or other solidifiable material.
For installation of the drain conduit, a trench is formed substance which supports the floor which is to receive the drain conduit. Then the drain conduit is positioned within the trench and supported in the desired location by some suitable means. Then concrete or other solidifiable material is poured into the trench and flows to a position below the drain conduit and to positions at the sides of the drain conduit as the trench is filled with the solidifiable material. Then the solidifiable material is permitted to solidify. Thus, the drain conduit is firmly positioned in the desired position with respect to the surface of the parking lot or floor or the like.
Conventionally, the drain conduit is a channel shaped member, and the upper surface of the drain conduit is positioned substantially at the same level as the surface of the floor or parking lot or the like. A suitable grate is positioned over the upper portion of the drain conduit to enclose the conduit, but to permit fluid to flow into the drain conduit.
Problems have long existed in regard to installation of a drain conduit. As stated above, a trench is formed into which the drain conduit is positioned. The drain conduit must be supported in a desired position within the trench while concrete is poured into the trench to fill the trench. The drain conduit must be maintained with the upper surface thereof substantially level with the surface of the driveway, floor, or parking lot or the like.
Several methods and devices have been employed for support of a drain conduit within a trench and to retain the drain conduit in desired position in the trench during pouring of concrete into the trench. Several types of support devices have been employed. Most of the known methods and devices have involved support devices placed in a trench. The drain conduit is placed upon the support devices. Then concrete is poured ito the trench, encompassing the support devices. The concrete is permitted to solidify to retain the drain conduit in the desired position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,807 is an illustration of such support device. When these support devices and methods are employed, the support devices are buried by the concrete in the trench, and the support devices are not recovered. Of course, the cost of such support devices is significant. Therefore, this conventional method is objectionable.
Another method of installation of drain conduits has been employed by which the drain tile is suspended within a trench by means of a support member which extends across the trench and which is supported by the surface at opposite sides of the trench. Such method enables some of the suspension elements to be recovered after the concrete is poured, but, because the drain conduit is supported within the trench, this method also presents problems in maintaining the desired position of the drain conduit during pouring of concrete into the trench. Furthermore, if the surface which supports the suspension elements is irregular, the surface may vary in elevation as it extends along the trench. Thus, in the use of this method and these devices, proper positioning of a drain conduit with respect to the surface along the trench may be difficult.
It is an object of this invention to provide support means and a method by which a drain conduit can be properly positioned and located within a trench and firmly supported during pouring of concrete into the trench for support and retention of the drain conduit by the concrete.
It is another object of this invention to provide such support means which can be easily and readily installed in a trench for support of a drain conduit.
Another object of this invention is to provide support means by which a drain conduit is securely supported in a trench during pouring of the concrete into the trench and in which the support means is removable after the concrete is poured and partially solidified.
It is another object of this invention to provide such support means which is easily and readily attachable to a drain conduit for support thereof.
It is another object of this invention to provide such support means by which is easily and readily adjustable to adjust the elevation of a drain conduit within an open trench.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the method of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.